You're Back!
by destinyrays023
Summary: Cheese Sandwich returns, something bad happens to him and Pinkie is there to help.
Pinkie Pie was busy making some. cake dough for an order while humming her favorite tune (My Little Pony theme). "Pinkie Pie, I'm going to take the foals for a walk in the park! Take care of the shop while I'm gone!" A blue mare with a strawberry colored mane, called out. "Oh, alright!" The pink mare replied. Mrs. Cake started trotting out the door. Her hoofsteps were getting quieter and quieter as she headed out. Pinkie Pie slided her hoof across her face to wipe off some sweat, while putting the cake she just finished baking. "Phew,
I'm exhausted...maybe I'll take a nice nap..". Pinkie Pie yawned and headed to her bed upstairs.

When Pinkie Pie entered her room, she yawned once more.."Maybe a thirty minute nap would be nice.." She whispered to herself. Pinkie Pie slowly laid onto her bed with and covered herself with her blanket, that had 3 balloons like her cutie mark.  
-thirty minutes later...-  
There was some knocking on the door. "Ugh, I'm coming! Hold on!" Pinkie Pie quickly got out of her bed. When she checked the counter out in main room, there was a note. "Pinkie Pie, we won't be back until a few months from now, so you're in charge of SugarCube Corner for a while..Carrot Cake and I are TRUSTING you..  
Sincerely, Cupcake".

Pinkie sighed happily, "Ahh..I'm so glad they are trusting me perfectly, that's why they put the word trusting in big letters!" she giggled. Knocking on the door stilled continued. "I'm coming!".  
Pinkie Pie opened the door, then gasped..there, standing was a young colt with a golden coat with dark emerald eyes, and a brown bouncy,  
curly mane.

"Cheese Sandwich!" The pink mare quickly pounced on the poor colt, pinning him to the floor.

"Hi Cheese! Whatcha doin here?" She asked. "Just passing through all the towns and cities I've partied in". He answered sheepishly.

"That's great! Everypony will be, so happy that you're back!" She grinned. She hopped toward the door while holding it for Cheese Sandwich to trot out. "No, let me hold the door for you. It's not right to let me walk out. Mares first".

Cheese Sandwich immediately switched places with Pinkie. "Why thank you". Pinkie Pie giggled. They both walked with leisure to the rest of Ponyville. "I gotta tell her.." Cheese thought to himself.  
"But, how do I tell her?".  
"Hey lookout!" Pinkie stopped him just in time for him not to step in the mud. "Huh?! Whoa.. Um..  
T...Thank..You". He managed to get out. Blushing a little bit he decided to turn the other way, he didn't want her see that he was embarrassed. "Hey Cheese, you okay?". Pinkie asked worried-like.  
"Y..yes. I'm fine."

His cheeks getting more redder. "You seem anxious.  
Here have a cupcake!". She handed him a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting that also had blue sprinkles.

"Huh?!" He snapped back into reality. "What..just..happened..?". Cheese questioned slowly. "Oh I'm just handing you a cupcake!". Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Oh yeah.." He responded shakily. Just then a crash sound was heard from above. Then the most beautiful, colorful, glimmering rainbow appeared. "Wow!  
That's a beautiful rainbow! Right Cheese?". "Yes, you are beautiful..I..I mean the rainbow! Yes that's what I meant! The rainbow is so, pretty.".

Cheese Sandwich was super duper nervous. "Yup, it's a beauty alright..". Pinkie didn't sound as cheerful as she was when she noticed the rainbow (actually she sounded quite doubtful).

Cheese Sandwich walked into.  
SugarCube Corner. Pinkie Pie noticed that his face looked like he was in. agony.

"Cheesy! What's wrong!" Pinkie Pie ran over to Cheese.  
"Well..I sorta..got hurt..." He answered in his painful sounding tone.

"Look." Cheese lifted his left hoof, a big huge welt was shown.  
"Sorta, you have a huge welt!". Pinkie went straight into her basement to fetch a "First-Aid Kit".

"Let me see it" The pink pony. demanded. As demanded, Cheese showed her his hoof. Pinkie Pie took a alcohol swab and ran it over the welt.

It burned like crazy. "Ouch!" Cheese wailed. "Hold still!". "Ow, ouch!  
Ow!".  
Cheese's eyes started watering. Then, Pinkie started to bandage the welt. "There, all better". Pinkie smiled sweetly.  
"T..Thank..You..Pinkie". Cheese said with the most gratitude in his voice.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!". Pinkie Pie grabbed Cheese's hoof,  
and kissed it. Pinkie's face was slightly turning a little more pink and Cheese was turning a crimson red.

Ten seconds had passed. Pinkie leaned back up. When Cheese realized she stopped he blushed harder.

Pinkie Pie felt weird..she had never done that before..it...felt...kind..of...nice. She thought to herself. "  
I've gotta go". She stated. "No, wait.."

Cheese mumbled but, he was too late she was already dashing out the door. Cheese sighed and tried to run after her.

His hoof was really hurting now. It. has been hours since she ran off. "Maybe I'll never find her.." He said to himself. He slowly paced himself back to SugarCube Corner looking side to side, thinking he may find her.

But no luck.

He glanced at the counter. "Pinkie?". But she wasn't there.  
"Oh...she's not here...". Cheese started sobbing.

What did he do wrong? He just didn't understand. Why? He thought. "Why, did she run off?

Did I do something wrong? I just don't know!". His eyes were burning from all the crying. "Cheese Sandwich?". Cheese looked up.

It was Pinkie. "Pinkie, why did you run away? I was looking all over Ponyville for you!

What happened?". Pinkie looked real guilty. "Well,  
uh...you see..well...". "Come on little filly , tell me!".

Pinkie sighed sadly. "I like yo-"  
"Me?" Cheese finished her sentence for her. Pinkie's face was a shade darker than her coat color.

"I wanted to tell you but, was too nervous to."

Pinkie regretted those words. "Pinkie, you don't have to be nervous to tell me anything." Cheese smiled sweetly at her.

"The truth is..I've always loved you..." Cheese's face was getting red. "I love you too Cheese."

Pinkie grabbed Cheese in for a kiss. Cheese kissed back. Both of their faces were redder by the second. They slowly let go of each other.

They both felt absolutely wonderful.

"Wanna go plan a party?".  
"You know me well".  
The End 


End file.
